


Vánoční pohádka

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, vánoce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pohádka o Vánocích a splněných přáních</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vánoční pohádka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Рождественская сказка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114097) by Chessi. 



 

Sníh se lenivě snášel k zemi v podobě velikých, lehounkých vloček. Jiskřil v jasném, žlutém světle luceren a vytvářel pohádkovou, čarovnou sváteční atmosféru, ve které se zdálo, že neexistuje žádný zázrak, který by se v té chvíli nemohl stát.

Lidé, zachumlaní do čepic a šátků, chvatně obcházeli obchody a nakupovali chybějící dárky. Děti fascinovaně hleděly přes skla výkladních skříní, ozdobených girlandami, na nádherné, velké hračky a snažily se přesvědčit rodiče, že bez takového dárku nemohou přežít už ani den. Odevšud se ozýval smích a žertování.

Čím byly chodníky živější, tím nepatřičněji na nich vypadala štíhlounká ženská postava, která se pomalu vlekla širokou ulicí. Husté kaštanové kadeře, rozprostřené po ramenou, měla zachumelené, špičkami kožených botů shrnovala sníh a smutným pohledem vyprovázela kolemjdoucí páry. Hermiona Grangerová.

Už kolikátým rokem v předvečer Štědrého dne chodila centrem města, prohlížela výlohy a nic nekupovala. Pro koho taky? Rodiče žádné dárky nechtějí a Harrymu a Ronovi stačilo poslat vánoční přání. Víc blízkých přátel neměla. Jejich zlaté trio se rozpadlo krátce po skončení školy, jak se dalo čekat. Kluci založili rodiny a semlel je kolotoč každodenních povinností, ve kterém pro školní kamarádku už nezbylo místo. Možná ne doopravdy, určitě by byli ochotní Hermionu vyslechnout a podpořit ji, ale Hermiona se jim nechtěla věšet na krk. Proč taky. Stejně by jí ve skutečnosti pomoct nemohli.

Když byla v sedmém ročníku, začal její pozornost přitahovat profesor lektvarů, ale nepřikládala tomu žádný význam. Samozřejmě, vážila si ho jako člověka, obdivovala jeho odvahu, jeho mysl, to nebylo nic neobvyklého. Ani nepostřehla, kdy se obdiv změnil v něco víc, ale faktem zůstává, že koncem školního roku byla do Severuse Snapea bláznivě zamilovaná. Snažila se sama sebe přesvědčit, že je to jen poblouznění, které brzo přejde, možná hlavně proto, že nikdy neměla sklon vrhnout se do něčeho spontánně a bez rozmyslu. Takže školní rok skončil a Hermiona odjela z Bradavic vstříc novému životu...

Ale život rychle zničil její touhy a sny. Nejinteligentnější absolventka Bradavic už několik let vyřizovala drobné a bezvýznamné příkazy a pochůzky pro své nadřízené. Ani v osobním životě se jí moc nedařilo. Všechny muže, kteří se o ni zajímali, podvědomě porovnávala s jistým známým profesorem a z takového srovnání žádný nápadník nemohl vyjít vítězně. Pocity, které se snažila z mysli vytěsnit, nezmizely. Naopak, každý rok v boji proti nim prohrávala víc a víc.

O Vánocích ji vždycky přepadla nevysvětlitelná melancholie. Bylo strašně smutné vidět, jak se všem okolo plní jejich vytoužená přání a ona je na tom pořád stejně – stále sama se svými city. Když byla mezi lidmi, necítila se tak osamělá. Takže toulat se městem v předvečer Štědrého dne se brzy stalo jejím každoročním zvykem. Tady, mezi pestrobarevnými girlandami, zpěvem a dárky stále mohla doufat v zázrak. Naděje je hloupý pocit, ale pomáhá přežít nevyhnutelné.

Hermiona se vymanila ze svých myšlenek a rozhlédla se kolem. Zřejmě zašla dost daleko, protože tato část města byla pro ni neznámá. Sešla z rušné třídy a octla se v příjemné menší uličce, přímo naproti maličkému obchůdku. Nade dveřmi se třpytil pěkný vývěsní štít: „Všechno pro vás.“

Uvědomila si, že pořádně promrzla a rozhodla se vejít do obchodu, aby se ohřála. Okamžitě k ní přistoupil obtloustlý muž a laskavě se usmál:

„Dobrý den, slečno. Co pro vás mohu udělat?“

Hermiona se omluvně usmála: „Promiňte, prosím, ale nemám v úmyslu nic kupovat. Jen mi byla zima a šla jsem se ohřát. Jestli překážím, zase půjdu.“

„Ne, ne, kdepak...“ usmál se muž lišácky do vousů, „ale něco mi říká, že přece jenom chcete koupit dárek.“

„Vážně? A vy myslíte, že mám komu?“ Hermiona v údivu zvedla obočí.

„Ano, myslím. Zdá se mi, že mám něco, co opravdu budete chtít koupit.“

S těmi slovy zavedl dívku ke skříňce, jejíž dvířka se okamžitě otevřela. Na poličce ležela skvostná věc. Hermiona zatajila dech při pohledu na černou hůl, kolem které se ovíjela stříbrná zmije s obsidiánovýma očima. Dívka se fascinovaně vpíjela pohledem do černých kamenů a cítila, jak se jí do očí nečekaně vedraly slzy. Tahle věc mu byla tak neuvěřitelně podobná, že ji Hermiona nedokázala nekoupit. Věděla, že by se nikdy neovážila poslat Severusovi tu hůl jako dárek, ale chtěla mít doma něco, co se mu tolik podobá.

Hermiona ten úžasný dárek bez váhání koupila a pomalu vyšla z obchodu, vyprovázená záhadným úsměvem prodávajícího.

Nedívala se na cestu, pořád ještě nevnímala nic jiného, než černé hadí oči. Slzy jí stékaly po tvářích a nedávala pozor, kam jde. Jen pomalu se kolem ní znovu začal vynořovat šum hlasů, smích, hluk aut. V nepozornosti šlápla na led, uklouzla a spadla. Neměla žádnou vůli vstát, cítila se tak prázdná, jako kdyby se slzami vyplakala i veškerou schopnost cítit a vnímat.

Najednou se jí před očima objevila něčí ruka. Bylo by nezdvořilé odmítnout laskavost kolemjdoucího, tak se chytila cizincovy ruky, zvedla se pomalu ze země a oprášila si kabát.

„Děkuji...“ - když se očistila od sněhu, zvedla hlavu a kdyby neztuhla na místě, málem by spadla na led znovu - „...profesore.“

Před ní stál Snape se stejně omámeným výrazem ve tváři. Ale po chvíli se vzchopil, potřásl hlavou a nasadil neproniknutelný pohled, jen zrychlený dech prozrazoval, že není úplně klidný.

„Slečno Grangerová, to je ale překvapení.“

Hermiona stála, neodvážila se ani dýchat ze strachu, že přelud zmizi, ale Severus tam stál pořád a zkoumavě ji pozoroval. Pak se rozhodla:

„Profesore... Severusi...“ Snape pozvedl obočí a Hermioně se na okamžik zazdálo, že se mu v očích mihla …. naděje? Ale nejspíš se jí to jen zdálo. „Koupila jsem vám dárek.“

Zasmál se. „A víte, co je zajímavé? Já vám taky.“

Hermiona nevěřícně hleděla na svého bývalého učitele. „Opravdu?“ Úžas pomalu ustoupil dětské radosti. Když Snape uviděl dívčinu radost, usmál se a vytáhl barevný balíček. Dojaté Hermioně se zdálo, že u něj ještě nikdy neviděla tak milý úsměv. Když si od něj brala červeno-zlatou krabičku, prsty se lehce dotkla Severusovy dlaně a ten dotek na ni zapůsobil jako elektrický šok. Rychle stáhla ruku a předala profesorovi zeleno-stříbrně zabalený dárek.

Rozbalila papír, otevřela balíček a překvapeně vydechla. V krabičce ležela překrásná zlatá brož. Měla tvar kytičky růží, se zlatými stonky a lístky a s rubínovými květy, které jako kdyby zářily vnitřním světlem. Vzhlédla od svého daru a setkala se se Severusovým překvapeným pohledem. Opatrně držel v ruce hůl a vytvale hleděl dívce do očí. Kousla se do rtu, pak sebrala odvahu a rychle dvěma kroky překonala vzdálenost mezi nimi. Pak se vytáhla na špičky a vtiskla mu nesmělý polibek. Ucítila, jak Severus ztuhnul a chtěla se odtáhnout, ale pak ji chytil kolem pasu, přitáhl si ji tak blízko, jak jen bylo možné a vášnivě jí polibek oplácel. O něčem tak úžasném se Hermiona ani neodvážila snít.

Když se po dlouhé době od sebe odtrhli, Hermiona se šťastně usmála, přitiskla se k Severusovi a položila mu hlavu na rameno. Spokojeně si povzdechl a jemně ji objal.

Dívčin pohled padl na krabičku od brože, kterou stále držela v ruce. Když na víčku uviděla drobný, zatočený nápis: „Všechno pro vás“, zasmála se a ukázala ho profesorovi, který s překvapením objevil stejný nápis na svém obalu. Hermiona se na Severuse šťastně podívala.

„Tohle je vážně zázrak! Tak strašně dlouho jsem na něj čekala.“

Severus se na oplátku usmál a odpověděl: „Vždycky jsem věřil, že se stane.“

 

* * *

V malém útulném obchůdku prodavač odložil zrcadlo, které odráželo mladou ženu s hustými kaštanovými vlasy, která se znovu líbala s vysokým, tmavovlasým mužem, vytáhl z kapsy notes a odškrtnul si další řádek. Sklidil zrcadlo do skříně a šelmovsky se usmál:

„Proč jenom si všichni myslí, že Amor je nahatý chlapeček s lukem a šípy?“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
